I-YOU MADE A VOW
by adlergirl
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN DE LOS FICS: "I Made a Vow" y "You Made a Vow" DE Sudoku. Los sentimientos y pensamientos de Sherlock y John respecto a la muerte de Mary. Spoilers del cap. 04x01 "The Six Thatchers"
1. Chapter 1

**TITULO: YOU MADE A VOW**

 **SUMMARY: TRADUCCIÓN. FIC DE Sudoku. Creyó en Sherlock Holmes cuando el resto del mundo no. Pidió porque no esté muerto. Y cumplió y retornó a él dos años después. ¿Por qué no podía hacer el mismo milagro por Mary? ¿Qué era tan especial en Sherlock Holmes de todas formas? Y él hizo un voto. El gran Sherlock Holmes hizo un voto.** **Spoilers de "The Six Thatchers". Par de "I Made a Vow"**

 **DISCLAIMER: SHERLOCK NO ME PERTENECE, ES OBRA DEL GENIAL ESCRITOR SIR ARTHUR CONAN DOYLE Y LA ADAPTACIÓN QUE HIZO DE ÉL LA BBC. ESTOY USANDO ALGUNAS DE LAS LÍNEAS TRADUCIDAS EN LOS SUBS DE INTERNET.**

* * *

Notas del autor (TRADUCIDA):

No-beteado, autor no native y no británico.

Notas del traductor:

¡UN AGRADECIMIENTO A Sudoku, QUE ME DEJÓ TRADUCIR SU FANFIC! Quería escribir un fanfic con esta temática luego de haber visto el cap., pero al encontrar este fanfic, me pareció mejor traducirlo, ya que expresa con mejores palabras, todo lo que pensé y podría haber escrito. ¡Espero te guste!

ENGLISH:

A THANK YOU TO Sudoku, THAT LET ME TRANSLATE HER FANFIC! I wanted to write a fanfic with this subject after having seen the chapter, but when I found this fanfic, I thought it better to translate this, which expresses in better words, everything I thought and could have written. I hope you like it!

* * *

Siente su mundo entero estrellarse cerca suyo cuando ve a Mary sangrando en el suelo, mientras Sherlock está tratando de parar el sangrado.

Él puede ayudarla, puede. Es un doctor.

"Vamos, ¿Mary? ¿Mary? Quédate conmigo, estará bien"* No está seguro si intenta convencer a Mary o a él mismo.

"Vamos, doctor, no me mientas" Mary siempre ha sido muy inteligente para su propio bien.

Intenta hablar más, pero Mary ve a través de él. Por supuesto que se ocupará de Rosie junto a Mary.

Escucha a Mary disculparse con Sherlock y decirle que ellos están en paz ahora. Son tan parecidos. Es todo lo que dijo Sherlock sobre él aficionado a las personas peligrosas.

Luego algo hace click en su cabeza. Por supuesto esto es por Sherlock. Asociarse con él siempre trae peligros. Hizo una promesa de protegerlos. Mira lo que está pasando ahora.

Se estaban quejando en la mañana, por no dormir suficiente a causa de Rosie. Ahora esa mañana se sentía tan lejana. Prefería lo mundano y aburrido a lo excitante y peligroso.

Si tan solo hubiera llegado primero al Acuario en vez de Mary…Si hubiera llegado limpio de culpa por textear con "E" secretamente… Si Sherlock hubiera mantenido su promesa…

"Tú lo eras todo para mí. Ser Mary Watson…ha sido lo único que ha valido la pena en mi vida"

"Mary…"

"Gracias"

"Mary…"

Se ha ido. Solo eso. Lo sabía, lo ha enfrentado muchas veces en campos de batalla o salas de operaciones. Sin embargo, eso nunca es bueno, especialmente cuando es tu familia.

Dejó salir todo su dolor con toda la injusticia de eso.

Si solo Sherlock hubiera mantenido su promesa…

Miró a Sherlock. Si mejor amigo parece inseguro de sí mismo. Es la primera vez.

Cuando Sherlock intenta decir algo, lo detiene. "¡Ni se te ocurra!" Sherlock se sorprende, pero él continuará mientras tenga fuerzas. "Hiciste una promesa. ¡Lo juraste!"

Medio esperaba a Sherlock diciendo que todo había sido planeado. Él espera algún milagro. Después de todo, es Sherlock Holmes. Él espera que Mary se levante en cualquier momento y diga "Sorpresa" Luego, Mary y Sherlock se reirían de él.

Pero Mary aún no se mueve y Sherlock sigue triste.

Creyó en Sherlock Holmes cuando el resto del mundo no. Pidió porque no esté muerto. Y cumplió y retornó a él dos años después. ¿Por qué no podía hacer el mismo milagro por Mary? ¿Qué era tan especial en Sherlock Holmes de todas formas? Y él hizo un voto. El gran Sherlock Holmes hizo un voto.

No puede seguir mirando la cara de Sherlock ahora y en el futuro cercano. ¿Por qué no pudo hacer el mismo milagro otra vez? Él creyó en Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Notas del autor (TRADUCIDA):

-Rose y 10 me preguntaron: "Puedes escribir algo acerca de los sentimientos de John después de los efectos del episodio de la última noche" y esto es el resultado. Intento explicar por qué John hizo lo que hizo. No soy una escritora de angst y no escribo mucho en el fandom de Sherlock así que no estoy segura de los resultados.

-Haré un fic compañero de este "I Made a Vow" con POVs de Sherlock. Por favor espérenlo.

-Críticas y comentarios son apreciados.

NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR:

*Los textos en inglés son los originales del cap. por lo que usé las traducciones de los subs del cap. que llegué a ver online. Disculpas por eso.

-¡Lean el original en la cuenta de Sudoku!

-Mis sinceras disculpas por las posibles fallas en la traducción, estoy aún en nivel intermedio de inglés, pero me esforcé lo más que pude.

-Me encantó el capítulo de Sherlock, pero definitivamente pienso que aún quedan muchas cosas por aclarar y como soy Johnlocker, pues ¡espero que mis niños se reconcilien!

-Dejen sus comentarios libremente, intentaré que la mayoría, sino todos ellos lleguen al autor (me tomará tiempo traducir, pero este fic lo amerita)

-Agradecimientos a los que me ayudaron en las correcciones.

ENGLISH:

* The texts in English are the originals of episode. So I used the translations of the subs of episode that I came to see online. Sorry for that.

\- Read the original in the Sudoku account!

-My sincere apologies for the possible mistakes in the translation, I am still at the intermediate level of English, but I tried as hard as I could.

-I loved Sherlock's chapter, but I definitely think there's still a lot left to be clarified and I'm Johnlocker, because I hope my children will be reconciled!

\- Leave your comments freely, I will try the majority, if not all of them reach the author (it will take time to translate, but this fic merits it)

-Acknowledgments to those who helped me in the corrections.

THANKS SODOKU FOR LET ME TRANSLATE YOUR FIC!


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: I Made a Vow**

 **Sumary: TRADUCCIÓN.** **Fic de Sudoku. Los milagros no existen, él sabía eso. Él y Mycroft siempre han precalculado y preplaneado todo. Esto no fue planeado. Era su culpa. Debería haber escuchado a Mary. John parece estar de acuerdo mientras gruñe.** **Par de "You Made a Vow". Spoilers del episodio "The Six Thatchers"**

Notas del autor (TRADUCIDAS): No-beteado, poco británico.

Notas del traductor:

¡UN AGRADECIMIENTO A Sudoku, QUE ME DEJÓ TRADUCIR SU HERMOSO FANFIC! Quería escribir un fanfic con esta temática luego de haber visto el cap., pero al encontrar este fanfic, me pareció mejor traducir este, que expresa con mejores palabras, todo lo que pensé y podría haber escrito. ¡Eres la mejor Sudoku! ¡Espero te guste!

ENGLISH:

A THANK YOU TO Sudoku, THAT LET ME TRANSLATE HER BEAUTIFUL FANFIC! I wanted to write a fanfic with this subject after having seen the chapter, but when I found this fanfic, I thought it better to translate this, which expresses in better words, everything I thought and could have written. You are the best Sudoku! I hope you like it!

* * *

Sherlock siempre ha odiado "La fábula de Samarra"*. Odia cuando las personas no están en control de sus propios destinos. Es por eso que escribió ese "La fábula de Sumatra" al que Mycroft hizo burla. Bueno, le gustaba estar en control de su propio destino y le gustaba la idea de ser un pirata.

Cuando Norbury le disparó, pensó "Tal vez no". Así es como terminaba. Asesinado por su propia arrogancia. A John le encantaría esa ironía. Si solo él estuviera cerca…

Sherlock no tiene emociones humanas, esa fue la razón por la que Mary le pidió que se detuviera. Ella sabía que él se opondría a Norbury. Si tan solo hubiera escuchado a Mary…

Tan cliché como suena, el tiempo se ralentiza cuando alguien está muriendo. Mientras esperaba por su inminente muerte, le sorprendió que Mary saltara delante de él para recibir el disparo.

Los sentimientos son de verdad impredecibles.

Agarró a Mary mientras caía.

No, no, no. No debía terminar así. Norbury debería haber ido en custodia después de dispararle. Mary regresaría con John y Rosie y llevaría sus aburridas vidas mundanas. Mycroft haría lo que hace después de decirle a mummy que no pudo salvar a su hermano menor de su propia gran bocota.

No puede hacer nada excepto intentar detener el sangrado.

Luego levanta la vista y ve a John. John está allí. Todo estará bien. Él es doctor. Le dejará a John realizar su milagro.

Él no puede perder a Mary. Ella es como él así que no lo juzga. La considera su igual.

Incluso Mary le está diciendo lo mismo en este momento.

"Siento haberte… haberte disparado, de verdad" **

No, Mary debía guardar sus fuerzas; John haría su deber médico. Logra decir, "Todo está bien"

"Pero ahora estamos en paz, ¿No?"

"Sí"

Sherlock no cree que sea así. Hizo un voto de proteger a Mary y falló. ¿Cómo podría estar bien? Él ha perdonado a Mary por dispararle así que ella no le debe nada. Él le debe una.

¿Por qué John no la salva?

Siente fuertemente lo que Mycroft llama "sentimientos" cuando Mary se despide de John y muere.

Los milagros no existen, él sabía eso. Él y Mycroft siempre han precalculado y preplaneado todo. Esto no fue planeado.

Es su culpa. Debería haber escuchado a Mary. John parece estar de acuerdo mientras gruñe.

Aunque sabe que es su culpa, todavía se sorprende cuando John dice: "¡Ni se te ocurra! Hiciste una promesa. ¡Lo juraste!"

El John que conoce ha sido reemplazado por alguien muy enojado y amargado. Y es su culpa. Él solo es humano. Sí, ahora admite que él es solo un ser humano. No puede predecir todo. Pero esta revelación no sirve para John y Mary. Oh, pobre Rosie.

Merece todo el enojo de John dirigido a él.

Stella dice que no es saludable guardar todas sus emociones y él es solo un ser humano. ¿Por qué le paga a alguien que le diga lo que ya sabe que está lejos de él? Una voz que suena casi como Mycroft dice, "Sentimientos". Pero tener a alguien que no lo juzga es bueno.

Después del funeral, va a disculparse con John porque su arrogancia causó la muerte de Mary. Sabe que sus sentimientos no la traerán de la muerte, pero necesita hacerlo. Al carajo Mycroft y su regla de "No sentimientos".

Aunque lo esperaba, todavía siente como un puñetazo en el estómago cuando Molly dice, "Él dijo que…que preferiría que lo ayudase cualquiera menos tú"

No hay problema. Falló su promesa de protegerlos a los tres. Él había hecho un nuevo voto a Mary de salvar a John Watson. Definitivamente no iba a fallar este, aún si eso significaba encontrar la muerte en otra ciudad.

* * *

Notas del autor (TRADUCIDA):

-Escribir un fanfic de este episodio es muy difícil especialmente cuando es tan angst. Den favoritos los que puedan.

-No creo que sea culpa de Sherlock, porque como él dijo, no podía predecir emociones y lo que la gente haría por eso. Pero otra vez este episodio es acerca de él madurando emocionalmente. No es que ame la forma en que los creadores hicieron esto. Sí, sé que Mary en el canon de ACD (Arthur Conan Doyle) muere. Ellos podían escribir de ella sin matarla.

-Si desean hacerme más feliz, lean mi otro fic llamado: "Mycroft The Wikipedia"

-Críticas y comentarios son bienvenidos.

Notas del traductor:

*El título en inglés es "Appointment in Samarra" que traducido al español sería algo como: "Encuentro en Samarra" o "Cita en Samarra", pero los subs que vi del cap., traducían de esta manera, así que lo dejé tal cual.

**Los textos en inglés son los originales del cap. por lo que usé las traducciones de los subs del cap. que llegué a ver online. Disculpas por eso.

-Cuando leí esto en el idioma original (inglés) sonaba mejor (SOY PESIMA HACIENDO ESTO) … Lean el original en la cuenta de Sudoku, para que vean mejor de qué hablo.

-Mis sinceras disculpas por las posibles fallas en la traducción, estoy aún en nivel intermedio de inglés, pero me esforcé lo más que pude.

-Me encantó el capítulo de Sherlock, pero definitivamente pienso que aún quedan muchas cosas por aclarar y como soy Johnlocker, pues ¡espero que mis niños se reconcilien!

-Dejen sus comentarios libremente, intentaré que la mayoría, sino todos ellos lleguen al autor (me tomará tiempo traducir, pero este fic lo amerita)

-Agradecimientos a los que me ayudaron en las correcciones.

ENGLISH:

* The title in English is "Appointment in Samarra" that translated into Spanish would be something like: "Encuentro en Samarra" or "Cita en Samarra", but the subs that I saw in the episode translated it this way, so I left it just the same.

** The texts in English are the originals of episode. So I used the translations of the subs of episode that I came to see online. Sorry for that.

-When I read this in the original language (English) sounded better (I AM WEAKING DOING THIS) ... Read the original in the Sudoku account, so that you better see what I am talking about.

-My sincere apologies for the possible mistakes in the translation, I am still at the intermediate level of English, but I tried as hard as I could.

-I loved Sherlock's chapter, but I definitely think there's still a lot left to be clarified and I'm Johnlocker, because I hope my children will be reconciled!

\- Leave your comments freely, I will try the majority, if not all of them reach the author (it will take time to translate, but this fic merits it)

-Acknowledgments to those who helped me in the corrections.

THANKS SODOKU FOR LET ME TRANSLATE YOUR FIC!


End file.
